


From One Black Paladin To Another

by ilovelocust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: The Black Lion is special. She requires more of her paladin than nearly any other lion.  Is it really a surprise that her true controls don’t exactly match the standard cockpit set up?While traveling back to earth, Shiro gives Keith a lesson in how to use one of Black’s more unique controls.





	From One Black Paladin To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea razielim had, but with laughter and fluff replacing all the blood and pain.

It was strange, feeling his paladin armor split at the seam of his pants. Open up until there was a little window of cold air exposing the back of his ass. Keith squeezes Shiro’s hand, takes comfort in the soothing rub of Shiro’s thumb against the back of his fingers. He’s not scared, not really, just uneasy, unprepared. He was generally pretty good about seeing things coming, but this one had caught him completely by surprise.

When Shiro had locked the door to the cockpit earlier and told him it was time to learn how to “properly” pilot the Black Lion, he’d thought it’d been an innuendo. When Shiro had sat down in the pilot seat and not motioned for Keith to crawl onto his lap or get on his knees, he’d swung over to the idea of this being an actual piloting lesson. Then he stopped knowing what to think. Shiro had shown him a control format that could only be explained by aliens. He’d let Keith touch, feel where the shaft had pierced him, and then shown him a finesse and responsiveness with Black’s tail, Keith had been certain was impossible.

Now he was the one in the pilot seat, with Shiro kneeling in front of him for moral support. Keith knew what came next, yet truly there was no way to be ready, “Alright Black, take it slow and easy,” Shiro says to open air of the cockpit, “It’s his first time after all.” The cheeky bastard smirks.

“Shiro!” Keith squawks, he was hardly a blushing virgin, as Shiro knew damn well from last night and many nights before. Still there was heat in Keith’s cheeks and a sparkle of mirth in Shiro’s eyes. The bastard was lucky he was so cute.

Something wet nudges at Keith’s ass, and both their eyes snap downward. There is nothing to see, everything is hidden by Keith’s own body and the chair. It’s how Shiro had kept this a secret so long. How Keith could be his right hand man for months, with open channels into Shiro’s cockpit, and never once realized what was happening. What had been inside Shiro all along.

It’s thick and lube slick, as it parts his cheeks. Maybe it’s just where it is touching him, but it seems thicker than the one Shiro had been using. Of course, he hadn’t been able to see that one. Black had sucked it back in before Shiro stood up, but he’d felt the base. His finger tips had traced where it had met Shiro’s rim, and it had felt thinner. No, just an illusion of sensation. Everything feels bigger, when it touches him there.

The head nudges against his opening and Keith sucks in a breath. Shiro pulls his remaining hand from Keith’s grasp, so he can hold onto Keith’s side instead, “Baby, I can feel how tight you are,” Shiro’s voice is low and soft, the sweet intimate one he only uses between their sheets, “You need to relax. Black can’t prepare you. You have to go loose on your own.” Shiro squeezes Keith’s side, rubbing his fingers into the muscles, as if he could knead Keith into open jello. The idea isn’t entirely preposterous.

“Okay,” Keith half whispers, concentrates on where Shiro’s fingers are pressing into his gut and tell the muscles to unclench, “Okay.”

Maybe Black senses that he’s ready. Maybe she would have moved regardless, but either way, the head goes from a gentle nudge to an insistent push. Separating the unwilling ring of muscles protecting his insides, as Keith tries to stop himself from clamping down on the intrusion. Shiro pulls him into a one arm embrace, and Keith is grateful. Everything is so much easier when he can hide his face in Shiro’s neck.

“It’s okay baby,” Shiro pets his hair, as Keith’s rim begins to burn, “You can do this,” Slow breath in, slow breath out, “You’ve taken things so much bigger.” Relax, Shiro is right. He can. He can take it, and learn to pilot the Black lion just like Shiro did.

The burning grow and grows, then suddenly a final give and the head is in. Keith sags with relief. He huffs a laugh at himself, so much for relaxing while it was happening. The rest of the shaft is thick and long, but comparatively easy to take. It slips deep inside him with a smooth glide that feels a little too good for a lion control stick. 

It’s not what he expected at all. Now that he can spare a thought, it feels so much different than what he thought he’d get. What he’d felt inside Shiro was slick yes, but also cold, hard, and undeniably metal. What’s inside him is warm, gives just a little when he clenches in a way that no metal would. It’s a shape that’s familiar, in a way that tickles his memories. Outside of him, there is something round and squishy on it’s under carriage. Something far to big to fit in his hole, but sitting on it reminds him of sitting on someones-No, that makes no sense. There is no reason for it to be modeled after something like that. Keith shakes his head, dispelling the thought.

Shiro notices the change and pulls away, “See, I knew you could do it,” Shiro’s smile is proud, and Keith preens as his belly fills with warmth. Shiro’s praise is one of the best things in the universe. He’d do a lot of bad bad things to gain it, but Shiro would never ask for something bad. Maybe that’s why his praise always feels so good.

“Now, are you ready to learn how to actually use this thing,” Shiro asks, running a hand up Keith’s outer thigh to squeeze Keith’s ass.

Keith shivers, before nodding enthusiastically, “I’m ready.”

“Good boy,” Shiro say, a more warmth fills him. Then Shiro is addressing the open air again, “Black simulate fire only. We don’t want to accidentally hit one of the others lions,” It doesn’t really sting. It’s practical, but at the same time…Shiro must notice the slight dampening in his mood, because then he’s cupping Keith’s cheek, “Did you know, the first time I tried to master Black’s tail, I nearly shot the castle.” Shiro ask.

Keith shakes his head, “Really?” Keith has a hard time believing that. He has a hard time ever envisioning Shiro as anything but a god of perfection and grace. Even when he is tripping over his own shoe laces, because he pulled an all-nighter writing a paper due the next day again. Keith may be a little biased.

“Really,” Shiro smiles, “It took me five minutes to talk Coran out of calling everyone to battle stations.” Keith laughs at the thought. He can see it. Shiro already embarrassed, desperately trying to talk the red head down, before he has to come up with an excuse that does not involve the truth for the rest of the team.

Shiro huffs his own laugh at the memory, then pats Keith’s shoulder, “Now, focus on black, envision how she looks right now.” Shiro says, and Keith closes his eyes. It is a familiar exercise. Bringing the black lion into his mind’s eyes. How she floats through space. Her paws drooping as she hangs weightless, her tail drifting behind her.

“You got it?” Shiro asks. Keith nods, “Good, now if you want to aim at something in front of you. First you move your hips forward like this,” Shiro grips his waist, and Keith gasps as Shiro drags him forward, shifting the pressure of the control inside him, “Then you clench down. Clench for me Keith.” He does. Black’s tail pulls up into a forward firing position, but that’s secondary to the sparks of pleasure the action gives. The barest moan passes his lips. 

Keith’s eyes fly open. His cheeks flaming scarlet. That isn’t, this isn’t what this is about. Time and place, this isn’t the time and place.

Shiro blinks at him, confused, then something lights up in those grey eyes, and he’s looking downward. If Keith could self-combust he would. He hadn’t realized how hard he was getting, but now he can think of nothing else. The Paladin suits hide so little on a normal day, and right this moment, it is clinging to his erection, highlighting it in loving black space spandex. If only the chair would swallow him whole.

Shiro looks for a second then a lopsided grin spreads across his face, “You feel good, right?” Shiro asks, glancing up at Keith. Who promptly imitates a fish, mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out, “It’s okay Keith,” Shiro reassures, letting go of his hip. To tap the source of Keith’s problem. He barely breathes, “I get hard too.” Shiro’s smirk turns evil, as he deliberately rubs up Keith’s shaft. Keith’s moan isn’t even close to quiet this time.

Shiro is a horrible terrible tease, which is why he only touches Keith a little more before pulling his hand away to rest on Keith’s hip again. Keith struggles to catch his breath, “This,” Shiro nods to the growing wet spot in Keith’s flight suit, “Is part of flying the Black Lion,” Shiro says, “And learning to aim despite it, is part of today’s lesson.” Keith’s glares…okay maybe he pouts, but either way he is absolutely one hundred percent not struggling to suppress a smile, when Shiro kisses the corner of his mouth.

Shiro’s always been persistent though. HE leaves a small trail of kisses from Keith’s lips to his ear, “When we are done, I will give your pretty cock all the attention it desires.” He whispers, hot air tickling his skin, as he palms Keith once again. Keith shakes, as Shiro pull back. The flush to his skin isn’t from embarrassment.

“Now,” Shiro pushes Keith’s hips back to their original position. Keith bites his lip, and tries to focus on how his mind’s Black Lion’s once more, “Let’s try some other movements.” Shiro says with the cheer only possible from someone not nearly as worked up as Keith.

“Port,” Shiro shifts him left, “Starboard,” To the right, it’s like he weighs nothing in Shiro’s hand, “And straight back,” Shiro’s hand pins Keith’s hips hard against the back of the seat, and it is all he can do not to pant like a dog. Why does everything Shiro does have to be so sexy? The control stick certainly isn’t helping, pressing hard against his inner walls and prostate.

“All these directions are easy,” Shiro says, completely calm, the bastard, “It gets trickier when you try to aim within a direction.” Trickier? Trickier than trying not to palm himself, or concentrate on learning right now?

“It’s hard to explain precisely,” Shiro face scrunches up as he thinks, “But it’s kind of like, you try to focus in on the bulb specifically, and just move it.” Focus in on the…bulb? What bulb? The control stick has different textures along its shaft, but nothing really bulb shaped.

“Bulb?” Keith asks.

“Yes the bulb, at the top of the control,” Shiro taps Keith’s back, like he pointing inside Keith to where this non-existent bulb should be, “That one, focus on trying to move it.”

“There isn’t a bulb, Shiro,” Keith says.

“Of course there is, it’s,” Shiro reaches around Keith’s ass, pressing his fingers between Keith’s cheeks to feel the control stick, and his eyes go wide. Keith can feel Shiro’s fingers stutter, then prod around the stick. Where it meets Keith’s rim. How it gives to pressure. How very wide it stretches him, “This isn’t right. It’s supposed to be different.” Shiro says

An idea sparks, Shiro’s had been colder, harder. What if, “What is the stick supposed to be like?” Keith asks.

“Metal, and thin,” Shiro mimes something smaller than what is in Keith, “It only gets big at the bulb on top. Like a-like a, you know. The thing, we use…at night…sometimes,” Shiro stutters, embarrassed.

Which means, Keith knows exactly what game the Black Lion is playing, “Like a prostate stimulator,” Keith says, and Shiro cheeks dust pink. Shiro’s favorite toy. Never has another man been so in love with being milked. His body would give out before he got tired of having Keith play with him that way.

“Oh baby, have you been getting your kink on with the Black Lion every battle,” Keith says. Which are big words from someone learning to pilot with his ass, but Shiro sputters beautifully and the hypocrisy is more than worth it.

“I’m not-It’s-It’s not like that!” Shiro exclaims.

Keith pulls him in for a hug and kiss before he stops being cute. It’s Shiro’s turn to hide his face against Keith’s shoulder, and he really should let him wait out his realization. Let him get a hold of himself. Then again, Keith's always been a trouble maker, “If it makes you any feel better, I’m pretty sure that Black remembered your measurements for mine.” Keith says casually.

Shiro squeaks, and Keith breaks down laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no clue how to tag this.


End file.
